Nanotechnology is a rapidly growing field of technology, including the development of so called nanotubes. Due to the inherently small size of the devices involved in this field of technology, nanotechnology would be ideal for applications within for example the field of electronics, for example within the semiconductor field. Memory devices are one example of an application which would benefit greatly from nanotechnology.